Can you hear it ?
by DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: En emmenant le Maître sur le Tardis après les événements survenus sur le Valiant, le Docteur ne soupçonnait pas qu'il allait se brûler autant en tentant de guérir son vieil ami. Post Last of the Timelords, Canon Divergence. Recueil de One-Shot.
1. The sound of Madness

Disclaimer: Doctor Who est la propriété de la BBC.

**The sound of madness**

Naïvement il avait pensé que les coups cesseraient une fois l'autre Seigneur du Temps calmé, une fois la rage de la défaite retombée, mais ils continuaient à pleuvoir, inlassablement, avec toujours le même rythme de quatre.

Pied cognant contre le mur, poing heurtant la porte. Gestes répétés sans fin.

Un instant il envisagea d'envoyer la cellule au fin fond du Tardis pour ne plus l'entendre, mais se connaissant il aurait activé le système de vidéo surveillance, et cela serait revenu au même, il aurait continué à entendre.

Il pensa ensuite à administrer un puissant sédatif pour endormir son homologue, mais cette idée le répugna, il était le Docteur, il était sensé aider les autres, pas les droguer dès qu'ils posaient problème.

Mais quand même, trois jours que cela durait, trois jours qu'il avait inversé le paradoxe et dit au revoir à Martha, trois jours que son vaisseau était transformé en prison spatial.

Oh certes, au départ il avait bien essayé d'établir un dialogue avec le Maître, mais il s'était très vite rendu compte que celui-ci n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et il avait préféré l'isoler un peu, pensant qu'un peu de solitude le ferait réfléchir sur ses actes.

Il avait donc demander au Tardis de générer une nouvelle salle – une cellule ultra-sécurisée avec des murs matelassés – et y avait enfermé l'ancien premier ministre après lui avoir pris tout ce avec quoi il était susceptible de se blesser : ses chaussures, sa cravate, sa ceinture, même le stylo qui était dans sa poche.

Évidemment cela s'était révélé infructueux, très infructueux.

Le Tardis émit un bruit de protestation, en passant près de la console il y posa une main qui se voulait compatissante.

-Il ne fera pas ça éternellement...Enfin j'espère.

Sa santé mentale n'y survivrait pas aussi longtemps, un Seigneur du Temps avait besoin de peu de sommeille mais il fallait bien qu'il se repose de temps en temps.

Peut-être devrait-il sortir prendre un bon bol d'air frais, se changer les idées, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Mais qui sait dans quel état il risquait de retrouver le Tardis en faisant ça, si c'était pour rentrer et se rendre compte que son vaisseau était devenu une réplique du Titanic...

Le Maître était enfermé mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il devait tout de même s'en méfier.

Au lieu de l'emmener vers la sortie, ses pieds l'entraînèrent dans les coursives du Tardis, lui faisant traverser machinalement le dédale de couloirs.

Avec prudence il ouvrit la porte de la cellule d'un double tour de clef. Son homologue Seigneur du Temps était assis un coin de la pièce, se balançant d'avant en arrière et tapant les quatre coups qui qui le caractérisaient.

Le Docteur toussota pour signaler sa présence.

-Je suis là.

Le Maître releva la tête et croisa son regard, il y avait une telle folie dans ses yeux que le sauveur de la terre s'en trouva mal à l'aise.

-Je sais.  
-Tu veux parler ?

L'ancien ministre déchu éclata de rire et se mit à se balancer plus vite.

-Docteur, Docteur, Docteur, Docteur, l'homme qui rend les gens meilleur. Tu pense pouvoir me réparer comme si j'étais une horloge brisée ?

-Écoute...

-Non toi écoute !

Le Maître se releva en bondissant sur ses pieds et avança vers son ancien camarade, le docteur recula instinctivement, il aurait peut-être du attendre encore un peu...

-Tu ne vas pas te servir de moi pour déculpabiliser et te donner bonne conscience.

-Je veux juste t'aider ! tenta de se justifier le Docteur qui voyait le Maître tournait autour de lui comme un chat autour de sa proie.

-Non tu te sens responsable de la destruction de notre planète, tu t'en veux d'apporter la mort partout où ton Tardis s'arrête. A part toi je suis tout ce qui reste de Gallifrey alors tu te dis qu'en parvenant à guérir le seul autre Seigneur du Temps qui reste, le poids dans ta poitrine sera moins lourd. Ce n'est pas ma guérison que tu veux, mais ma tienne ! Si veux côtoyé quelqu'un qui te voit comme le Sauveur, trouve-toi une autre catin de la Terre mais ne t'attend pas à ce que j'en fasse autant.

-Ne parle pas de mes amies en ces termes.

-Elles étaient quoi alors ? Ouvre un peu les yeux Docteur, les deux voulaient aller dans ton pantalon, Rose te dévorait littéralement du regard, je l'ai vu sur les vidéos de surveillance où vous apparaissez, et cette chère Martha a chanté tes louanges pendant un an. Mais toi tu voulais juste t'amuser un peu, te changer les idées. Tu sais quoi, toi et moi nous sommes pareil, la seule différence c'est que toi tu n'admettras jamais que tu te sert d'eux.

-Arrête.

-Ça fait quoi de leur briser le cœur ? Elle réagissent comment quand tu les abandonnes dans un autre univers ou lorsque tu choisis l'homme qui a brisé leur famille ? Alors Docteur, Martha a dit quoi en apprenant que tu me faisais passer avant elle ?

-Tais-toi ! Juste...Tais-toi.

Le Docteur su que son prisonnier avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait en voyant celui-ci le regarder d'un air victorieux, les lèvres tordues en un demi rictus. Il n'aurait pas du répondre à la provocation, il aurait du rester de marbre, mais il était à bout, son rajeunissement accéléré l'avait épuisé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et il y avait les coups constants du Maître qui l'empêchait de se reposer. Il lança un regard noir à son homologue Seigneur du Temps qui avait repris son tapotement, regard qui ne lui échappa pas.

-C'est énervant n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant tu ne l'entend que depuis soixante-douze heures.

-Et si tu arrêtais ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai pas envie.

Le Docteur hésita entre se frapper la tête contre les murs ou en faire autant avec celle du Maître. Non il fallait mieux plutôt sortir d'ici.

Minutieusement il réactiva le verrouillage de la cellule et retourna dans la salle de commande, il avait impérativement besoin de se changer les idées.

Il fit atterrir le Tardis sur une planète choisie aléatoirement dans la banque de données de l'ordinateur de bord et, avec d'infinies précautions activa le système de sécurité de son vaisseau, bloquant chaque porte avec une question dont il était logiquement le seul à connaître la réponse.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, si le Maître avait réellement décidé de s'échapper, cela ne suffira pas à l'empêcher, mais ça aurait le moins le mérite de le retenir.

* * *

Ce silence l'agaçait, enfin silence, c'était une façon de parler, les tambours ne disparaissaient jamais totalement, ils étaient toujours là, plus ou moins forts, battants avec plus ou moins d'intensité.

Il détestait le calme, le silence, il détestait rester inactif, ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son crâne, volant dans tous les sens.

Ce satané Docteur, il ne perdait rien pour attendre, il allait mettre en place le plan le plus ingénieux qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé, si ingénieux qu'il allait reléguer le plan Saxon au rang de farce.

Ce satané Docteur qui refusait de mettre les pieds dehors tant qu'il était là. Le Maître jubilait devoir la santé mentale de son rival se détériorier, se fissurer jusqu'à voler en éclat. Bientôt ce Tardis allait transporter deux fous, deux vieux Seigneur du Temps fous.

Le renégat éclata de rire.

En parlant du Docteur...Sa présence était moins intense. Oh il était toujours là, il pouvait le sentir, mais son aura était comme brouillé.

Bon sang! Il s'ennuyait, il continuait bien à taper de toutes ses forces contre la porte, mais ça ne l'amusait plus. Il allait finir par mourir d'ennuis, c'était déjà arrivé que l'ennui provoque une regénération ?

Vingt-quatre heures depuis la dernière visite de l'hôte des lieux. Dire que moins d'une semaine plus tôt il régnait sur la terre, il inspirait la peur et l'effroi.

Et maintenant, il était là, ridicule, coincé dans cette cellule.

Il s'ennuyait, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il aimait déjà entendre le son de sa voix mais il appréciait encore plus d'avoir un public. Le Docteur ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, il était pareil, à croire que c'était pour quelque chose contenu dans les gènes des Seigneurs du Temps ou dans leur éducation.

Trois jours. Il pouvait entendre le sang battre à ses tempes, c'était désagréable.

Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il avait déjà désigné le Docteur de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, dans toute les langues possibles et imaginables, et en plus de neuf cent ans il s'était constitué un sacré répertoire.

Il avait envoyé le Docteur faire un câlin à un Dalek, embrasser les fesses d'un Slitheen, se faire améliorer par un Cyberman – prétextant qu'il serait moins barbant comme ça –, aucune de ses provocations n'avait fonctionné.

Il n'avait plus de voix à force de crier, alors il avait recommencé à taper.

Sans s'en rendre compte le Maître s'était mis à faire les cents pas dans la pièce qu'il trouvait de plus en plus exiguë, tapotant machinalement sur sa cuisse dans un rythme de quatre.

Le volume des tambours avait augmenté, comme pour le punir d'être encore là. Cela faisait sept jour déjà qu'il aurait du s'enfuir, il devrait déjà être loin d'ici, que faisait-il encore là ?

Il y avait un Dalek dans la pièce, il était coincé dans la même pièce que l'une de ses machines à tuer. Sa voix était brisée, il avait appelé le Docteur de toute la force de son esprit, lui hurlant de le laisser sortir. L'autre Seigneur du Temps ne s'étant pas manifesté, il avait fermé les yeux dans l'attente du coup de laser fatal, puis il s'était rendu compte que le Dalek n'existait que dans son esprit.

Mais c'était trop tard, les souvenirs étaient revenus. Odeur atroce, horrible, de chair brûlée et de métal fondu, les flashs lumineux des régénérations avortées, la cendre et la poussière qui tombait comme si il en neigeait, les corps chutant sur le sol, le brouhaha assourdissant, le bruit des explosions, les cris, et les tambours...

Il colla ses mains sur ses tempes, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

Sa gorge était sèche, il avait soif. Dix jours que le Docteur était venu, en tant que Seigneur du Temps il avait une conscience parfaite du temps qui passait, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Il voulait de l'eau, mais de rage il avait renversé le réservoir sur le sol au moment de son enfermement.

La soif, la faim, le sommeille, les Seigneurs du temps étaient résistants à tous ça, ils n'étaient pas épargnés.

Les tambours battaient de plus en plus fort, ses pensées devenaient incohérentes, il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir.

Un mince filet d'eau coulait sur le sol. Il devait boire. Il bascula à quatre pattes et commença à laper le précieux liquide.

Cela n'avait pas calmé les tambours et ça n'avait même pas eu le mérite d'apaiser complètement sa soif.

Il devait sortir de là. Il recommença à taper de toutes ses forces contre la porte. Au début il n'avait fait ça que pour énerver le Docteur, puis c'était devenu un appel à l'aide. Un appel dont il n'avait pas conscience.

Que faisait-il là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Qui était-il ? Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Les tambours étaient trop forts.

Le Dalek continuait de le fixer de son œil unique.

Il devait partir d'ici, il devait partir d'ici, il devait partir d'ici, il devait partir d'ici.

Une douleur fulgurante obligea le Maître à s'asseoir, le bruit dans sa tête ça faisait si mal. Il se balança d'avant en arrière, les mains sur les oreilles comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher d'entendre les tambours. Mais c'était inutile, ils étaient de plus en plus forts, s'imprimant au fer rouge dans son esprit.

_Sang, sang, sang, sang._

Sa tête...Il avait mal, si mal. Le Maître se griffa le visage, s'arrachant la peau jusqu'au sang. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, les tambours chantaient toujours. Ils scandaient l'appel du sang.

_Docteur, docteur, docteur, docteur._

Il se traîna en avançant à quatre pattes jusqu'à la cloison la plus proche et s'y cogna la tête de toute ses forces mais les murs capitonnés amortissaient les coups. Le Seigneur du Temps se mit à gratter la mousse protectrice avec l'énergie du désespoir afin de l'arracher.

Le bruit sourd qui résonnait dans sa boite crânienne rendait ses pensées confuses.

Son front heurta le mur une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Le Maître sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux se déverser sur son visage.

Les tambours réclamaient leur lot de destruction.

_Tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer._

* * *

Le docteur franchit la porte du Tardis soutenu par Jack, sa jambe gauche était boursouflée et avait pris une inquiétante couleur violette. Il avait des difficultés à se maintenir debout sans aide.

De tous les temps et lieux possibles son fidèle vaisseau avait choisit de se poser à Cardiff, la ville où il ne se passait jamais rien, excepté les fréquentes apparitions d'extra-terrestres.

Il sentait le poison brûler dans ses veines, son sang s'enflammait sous l'effet des toxines. Il avait besoin de prendre l'un des antidotes qu'il gardait pour des occasions comme celle-ci dans l'armoire à pharmacie de sa chambre.

-Je t'ai connu en meilleur forme, commenta Jack.

-Ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin de...Aide-moi à atteindre ma chambre.

Par chance le Tardis – qui sentait la détresse de son Seigneur du Temps – réorganisa les pièces pour placer la chambre tout au début du couloir principal, ce bon vieux Tardis, toujours prêt à lui rendre service.

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte ,ornée du bâton d'Hippocrate, de l'armoire, attrapa une boite en carton et s'assit sur le lit, connaissant par avance les effets secondaires du traitement qu'il s'apprêtait à s'administrer.

L'ex-agent du temps qui s'était adossé au bureau, recouvert de tellement de livres qu'il était devenu impossible de voir la couleur du bois, regardait l'intérieur de la salle d'un air curieux. A l'époque où il voyageait avec Rose et le Docteur celui-ci avait toujours refusé – malgré son insistance – de lui montrer sa chambre.

-C'est galérer de te voir autant pour régler la situation, en te voyant arriver je pensais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours, voir d'heures, mais au final il a encore fallu vingt jours de luttes. J'avais plus l'habitude de te voir sauver le monde en un claquement de doigt, comme avec ces nanogènes ou avec ce Slitheen qui voulait faire exploser la terre pour en revendre les morceaux.

Le Docteur avala l'un des cachets contenu dans la boite et sentit aussitôt toute sensation disparaître dans ses jambes.

-La dernière fois que j'ai voulu sauver le monde, ça m'a pris plus d'un an et au final ce n'est pas grâce à moi si le plan a fonctionné.

Le regard du leader de Torchwood s'assombrit, même si ils faisaient désormais partie d'une réalité alternative, les événements de cette année avaient laissé des traces.

-Comment est-il ?

-Il est toujours aussi borné et refuse de parler.

Jack tenta une plaisanterie pour défendre l'atmosphère.

-C'est un Seigneur du Temps après tout.

-Et tu connais beaucoup de Seigneur du Temps ?

-Deux, et les deux sont têtus comme des mules.

Le Docteur fut secoué d'un rire qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, il lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge orange vive accrochée au mur, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

-Jack, il y a un problème, je crois que j'ai oublié de régler l'horloge interne du Tardis pour compresser le temps, je ne pensais pas m'absenter aussi longtemps...

Il savait que ce qu'il voulait demander à son ami n'allait pas lui plaire.

-...Va le voir s'il te plaît, moi je ne peux pas, mes jambes ne répondront pas temps que l'anti-poison est en train de nettoyer mes cellules.

L'ex-agent du temps s'apprêta à déblatérer une liste de raison longue comme son bras sur « pourquoi il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en fasse, et qu'il était quasiment impossible de rendre le Maître plus détraqué qu'il ne l'était déjà », mais se ravisa en voyant l'alien à deux cœurs lui faire son regard « s'il te plaît, je te revaudrais ça le jour où tu me demanderas une faveur...Tant qu'elle n'est pas sexuelle ».

Jack fit quand même savoir son désaccord avant de quitter la pièce.

En passant devant l'une des chambres d'évacuation, il fut tenter d'y jeter la clef que le docteur lui avait confié pour que le petit objet métallique soit perdu dans l'espace.

Mais comme disait le Docteur « son vaisseau, ses règles » et si il estimait que le Maître avait droit à une chance de rédemption...

Jack hésité de nouveau sur le pas de la porte, il pouvait toujours retourner sur ses pas et faire croire au Docteur qu'il avait bien pris des nouvelles de son homologue Seigneur du Temps comme cela lui avait été demandé. Comme ça il n'aurait pas besoin de lutter contre son envie d'encastrer ses phalanges dans la mâchoire de son ancien tortionnaire, ou de lui briser la nuque.

Autant se débarrasser de cette corvée vite fait.

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte, la main posée sur la crosse de son arme, prêt à l'utiliser en cas de problèmes, elle n'était pas assez puissante pour tuer mais pouvait asséner un choc électrique suffisamment puissant pour assommer quelqu'un.

Les narines du Seigneur du Temps frémirent et une lueur démente s'alluma dans son regard maladif lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa présence, il claqua sa langue contre son palais dans un rythme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et pencha sa tête sur le coté.

-Oh mais voilà qu'il m'envoie son phénomène de foire.

L'homme du cinquante-et-unième siècle se força à ne pas céder à la provocation.

-Ferme-la.

-Tu te souviens de nos petites séances sur le Valiant ? Du nombre de fois où je t'ai tué, c'était amusant n'est-ce pas ? On peut continuer à jouer qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Et cette fois on inverse les rôles. C'est une bonne idée n'est-ce pas ? Un coup rapide en plein cœur, un pour chaque, je sais que tu peux le faire.

-Tu es fou.

Son interlocuteur lui répondit en levant ses pouces en l'air avec enthousiasme.

-Affirmatif !

L'air était vicié, malsain. Jack estima qu'il avait passé assez de temps ici.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda innocemment le Maître comme si il parlait à un ami et non à la personne qu'il avait torturé à mort plusieurs fois par jour pendant un an.

Jack remarqua le sang coagulé collé à ses cheveux, les griffures sur ses joues et la mousse protectrice réduite en miettes et éparpillée sur le sol. Il empêcha le Seigneur du Temps de lui sauter – littéralement – à la gorge en le repoussant avec le plus de violence possible. Son agresseur tomba à genoux, la respiration coupée après le coup qu'il venait de recevoir. L'ancien agent du temps en profita pour sortir.

-Reviens là erreur de la nature, monstre de foire, reviens là, c'est ton maître qui te l'ordonne.

Jack pouvait encore le Maître vociférer dans sa cellule, il décida de l'ignorer.

-Reviens ! Jack !

L'ignorer, il devait l'ignorer.

Le retour fut bien plus rapide, peut-être parce qu'il n'était plus partagé entre sa haine pour le Maître et son amitié pour le Docteur, ces deux choses ne devraient même pas être incompatibles d'ailleurs.

-Alors ?

Le Docteur s'était déchaussé et tentait péniblement de remuer ses orteils.

-Toujours là, le Tardis n'a pas largué sa cellule.

« Malheureusement » se retint d'ajouter Jack, puis il se rendit compte que son ami le fixait du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Du sang, il y a du sang sur ta chemise, il y en avait pas avant.

-Ce n'est pas le mien, c'est...

Et merde. Il connaissait suffisamment le Docteur pour savoir ce qui allait suivre.

-Va le chercher s'il te plaît.

-Non j'irais pas le chercher.

Les deux voyageurs du temps avaient parlé de concert. Il fallut au Docteur de longues minutes pour convaincre Jack, de longue minute au cours des quelles il avait du déballer bon nombre de ses méthodes de persuasion, mais il avait finit par réussir.

Il se releva, calant son dos contre le dossier du lit.

Jack revint au bout de quelque minutes en tenant tant bien que mal un Seigneur du Temps hyperactif qui tentait d'échapper à son emprise.

Oh ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de partir aussi longtemps.

Le Docteur pouvait sentir le mélange de colère et de peur qui tourbillonnait dans l'esprit du Maître, de quoi le rendre encore plus dangereux, pour les autres, et pour lui-même.

Une secousse inattendue de la part du Tardis permit au Seigneur du Temps renégat d'échapper à l'emprise de l'agent du temps, il se rua aussitôt sur son geôlier.

Le Docteur eu le souffle coupé lorsque le premier coup l'atteignit, en temps normal il aurait accusé cela sans broncher mais son corps était encore affaibli de sa dernière bataille.

Le second coup le fit grimacer.

Après le troisième il sentit le sang s'écouler de son nez.

Le quatrième fut relativement faible, sans doute parce que son agresseur tentait de résister à Jack qui essayait de le tirer en arrière.

Le Maître avait planté ses ongles dans son bras et s'efforçait de ne pas lâcher prise, il devait continuer de le faire, il devait continuer de frapper le docteur, il devait continuer jusqu'à ce que les tambours lui disent d'arrêter, il devait continuer.

Au moment où Jack allait avoir raison de la résistance du Maître, le Docteur lui fit signe de laisser faire, s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur.

Les coups s'arrêtèrent d'eux-même, faiblissant de minute en minute et les derniers ne furent que des tapes portées mollement.

-Ca va mieux ?

Le Maître le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête dans un mouvement presque imperceptible.


	2. The sound of fury

Au départ, j'étais partie pour faire uniquement un one-shot, puis j'ai pensé que rassembler là différents O.S sur le thème "le maître est emmené dans le Tardis à la fin de la saison 3", c'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Ainsi, il y a pas de suite directe d'un chapitre à l'autre, mais il y a tout de même une continuité.

Résumé du chapitre : Donna avait vite compris que le Docteur et elle n'étaient pas les seuls passagers du Tardis. Ce qu'elle avait plus de mal à comprendre en revanche, c'était pourquoi le Docteur gardait auprès de lui ce passager mystère qu'il disait très dangereux.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who est la propriété de la BBC.

**The sound of fury**

Un feu de cheminé crépitait dans le foyer de la bibliothèque et la lueur orangée des flammes dansait sur l'eau transparente de la piscine. Donna se vautra avec allégresse contre le dossier du fauteuil rembourré qu'elle avait choisi et tourna une page de son livre. Elle se sentait bien, rarement elle ne s'était sentit autant à sa place qu'ici dans le Tardis, elle était dans un vaisseau spatial/machine à voyager dans le temps actuellement en orbite autour d'une planète dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, et elle se sentait juste bien, sereine, heureuse.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger chuintement et le Docteur fit irruption au milieu des rayonnages recouverts de livres en tout genre.

Le Seigneur du Temps serpenta entre les rangés, saisissant un roman, puis un deuxième, puis encore un, puis un autre...Jusqu'à en avoir les bras chargés. Il passa dans le coin des encyclopédies et y laissa une partie de sa pile.

Il se rétracta et reprit l'un des romans qu'il avait reposé, hésitant. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, signe qu'il était ennuyé par quelque chose, Donna avait appris à reconnaître toutes ces petites manies. En revanche, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'appelle.

-Donna ! Tu peux venir deux minutes ?

Sa compagne de route était encore à trois mètres de lui qu'il se précipita vers elle et lui colla deux volumes dans les mains.

-Cette encyclopédie en un tome sur les grands reptiles préhistoriques ou ce recueil des histoires de Jack London ? la questionna-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas les deux ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.

-Et entre ce dictionnaire amoureux des faits divers raxacorricofallapatorien et cet intégral d'Harry Potter ?

-Les deux aussi...Et pourquoi ne pas lui emmener toute la pile ? C'est pour lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suppose qu'en faisant plusieurs voyage c'est possible, répondit le Seigneur du Temps en souriant.

-Je peux vous aider sinon.

Le Docteur redevint immédiatement sérieux.

-Donna, ne vous approchez pas de lui, il est dangereux.

« Ne surtout pas s'aventurer dans le couloir délimité par une porte mauve », ce fut la principale règle énoncée lorsqu'elle reçut sa chambre à bord du Tardis. La native de Chiswick avait plaisanté en demandant si ce fameux couloirs abrité un chien tricéphale gardant un puissant artefact et le Docteur avait fini par cracher – à demi-mot – qu'il y avait une troisième personne sur le vaisseau, qu'elle ne devait surtout pas s'en approcher, et il avait refusé d'en dire plus.

Évidemment la jeune femme avait haussé la voix, clamant que c'était hors de question qu'elle cohabite avec un fou dangereux dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'identité, la réaction de son hôte avait été sans appel : si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle pouvait partir.

Au fil du temps Donna était parvenu à se faire à l'idée qu'il y avait une ombre retenue au fond du Tardis, une ombre dont elle devait rester éloignée, mais une ombre qui ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal si elle ne lui en donnait pas l'occasion.

Jour après jour, une certaine routine avait fini par s'installer : chaque soir le Docteur venait ici, choisissait quelques bouquins et disparaissait derrière ces funestes portes mauves. Soit il revenait très vite et énervé, soit il restait là-bas plusieurs heures et lorsqu'il revenait il paraissait presque heureux, presque, il avait toujours cette lueur triste au fond des yeux.

-Et vous n'avez pas peur qu'il s'en prenne à vous ? Et si il essayait de vous tuer pour s'échapper ?

-Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.

Donna avait déjà vu le Docteur revenir avec des hématomes mais elle préféra garder le silence. Le Docteur, quant-à-lui, savait qu'il mentait, aussi bien à Donna qu'à lui-même : Le Maître ne tenterait pas d'attenter à sa vie c'était vrai, mais la folie en lui risquait de le faire.

Ce soir là, le capitaine du navire rendit visite à son prisonnier avec plus d'inquiétude qu'à l'ordinaire, aucune prison n'avait jamais retenu son vieil ennemi bien longtemps et le Tardis ne ferai pas exception, si le Maître décidait vraiment de s'échapper, toutes les barrières, tous les pièges, toutes les entraves qu'il avait mis en place ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter.

Le Docteur se força à ne plus y penser avant de toquer à la porte pour annoncer son arrivée, il ne devait surtout pas montrer qu'il était inquiet.

La porte disparut progressivement dans le mur, dévoilant progressivement les appartements du Maître. Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, avec les yeux clos, si bien que le Docteur pensa qu'il dormait.

-Merci de ne pas débarquer ici dans cet état, tu paniques pour je ne sais quelle raison et je le sens d'ici, ça me donne mal au crâne.

Le Maître ne dormait pas tout compte fait, et comme à son habitude il était particulièrement aimable.

Le Docteur déposa les livres qu'il avait pris avec lui sur le bureau et récupéra le plateau vide qui s'y trouvait, après ce qui s'était passé il y avait quelques semaines il avait déplacé son captif dans une vrai chambre qu'il avait retranché au fond d'un couloir hautement sécurisé. Toutefois, il restait quelques ajustement à faire, par exemple le téléporteur qui servait à distribuer les repas ne marchait que dans un sens et la vaisselle sale devait être récupérée à la main.

Le Seigneur du Temps se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte, faisant un écart pour s'éloigner du lit, mais le ministre déchu bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta devant lui, lui barrant le chemin.

-Tu m'évites !

-Mais non !

-Si tu m'évites! Je t'interdis de m'éviter ! Ça y est tu t'es fatigué de moi et tu vas m'abandonner ici...Je ne resterais pas seul ici, tu entends, je refuse !

Le Docteur pouvait voir les yeux de son vieil ennemi s'assombrir sous l'effet de la colère, l'humeur du Maître pouvait changer du tout au tout en un instant, il était trop imprévisible, trop dangereux, si jamais il quittait sa chambre et tombait sur Donna...Oh, par Rassilon, ça ne devait jamais arriver !

-Jamais je ne te laisserais seul ici, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu guérisse pour que nous puissions voyager ensemble comme c'était prévu quand nous étions plus jeune, Theta Sigma et Koschei dans le Tardis...

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Koschei est mort, il n'existe plus.

Le Maître avança d'un pas mais il fut stoppé dans sa progression par une barrière d'énergie générée spontanément par le Tardis et qui l'envoya valser en arrière. Alors seulement le Docteur réalisa que sans sa poche ses doigts étaient repliés autour de son tournevis sonique. Il avait peur du Maître, il ne pouvait le nier. D'une voix sèche il demanda ?

-Si tu quittais le Tardis, quelle serait la première chose que tu ferais ?

Le Maître – qui venait de se relever et qui était occupé à frotter ses vêtements pour en enlever la poussière – le regarda d'un air étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui parle, encore moins à cette question.

-Je ne sais pas.

Oh il savait bien ce qu'il voulait faire : quitter ce caillou puant et grouillant de singes qu'était la Terre, cette maudite planète où il avait été descendu de son piédestal pour être traîné au sol, humilié...Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas, il était coincé là sans vaisseau. Il avait perdu son Tardis en devenant humain dans la Dévastation d'Argent et tous les autres Tardis avaient brûlé en même temps que Gallifrey.

Les tambours gagnèrent en intensité. Il attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et le jeta sur son geôlier.

-Sors !

Le Docteur fit un pas de coté et esquiva la lampe de chevet qui se brisa contre le mur.

-Maître, qu'est-ce que...

-Sors je te dis !

Le Maître ferma les yeux, tentant d'apaiser la tempête qui se déroulait dans sa boite crânienne, le battement discret et continuel était devenu une douleur horrible.

Bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient, porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait dans la foulée. Il rouvrit les yeux. Le Docteur était parti.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, retira ses mains de ses tempes et aspira une grande bouffée de l'air parfumé qui avait envahi la chambre.

* * *

Donna se plaisait vraiment sur le Tardis, mais il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait à propos du vaisseau, c'était sa capacité à devenir un véritable labyrinthe. Le matin elle posait sa brosse-à-dents sur le bord d'un lavabo, et le soir elle se retrouvait à parcourir un dédale de chambres, de cuisines, de salles de bains et de pièce dont la fonction lui échappait totalement. Ce jour là, c'était sa montre qu'elle avait fait l'erreur d'oublier sur là table où elle avait pris son petit déjeuner avant de partir crapahuter avec le Docteur sur une planète recouverte d'une jungle luxuriante.

Les portes mauves se dressaient devant elle, les portes interdites, les portes qu'elle ne devait surtout pas franchir. Donna n'était vraiment pas faite pour suivre les ordres. Elle poussa l'un des battants, l'une des portes s'ouvrit en frottant contre le sol carrelé et elle se glissa dans l'ouverture.

Donna plissa les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière blanche du couloir. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça, elle s'était attendue à tomber nez-à-nez avec un monstre aux crocs acérés, à trouver la collection honteuse du couloir (quelle qu'elle soit) ou à manquer de tomber dans un précipice sans fond, pas à un couloir vide.

La rousse fit un pas hésitant vers l'avant, se demandant pourquoi on lui avait interdit de venir là. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut la porte de bois à l'autre extrémité du couloir , dessus était gravé des symboles circulaires, semblables à ceux qu'elle avait vu les rares fois où elle était passé devant la chambre du Docteur. Elle s'en approcha.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle en parlant plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Donna Noble c'est ça ?

La nouvelle campagne du Docteur se figea net, elle ne s'était pas attendue à obtenir une réponse. Mal à l'aise, elle demanda d'une voix sèche :

-Qui êtes-vous ? D'où connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Parce qu'il parle beaucoup de toi « Donna m'a aider à sauver le monde, Donna a remis cette horrible individu à sa place, Donna a fait ci, Donna a fait ça. »

La voix était moqueuse et – Donna venait de s'en rendre compte – pas si inconnue.

-Je vous connais ?

Il y eut un éclat de rire de l'autre coté de la porte, puis de nouveau la voix, calme mais autoritaire, faible mais impérieuse.

-Nous n'avons pas pris le thé ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Donna se demanda qui était cet énergumène enfermé dans le Tardis qui se permettait de la tutoyer. Elle savait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant que le Docteur et elle n'étaient pas les seuls êtres vivants présents sur le vaisseau, mais elle s'était attendue à tomber sur des espèces animales, pas sur un être intelligent – malgré les livres –, et cette pensée la rendait très mal à l'aise.

-Je devrais y aller...

Il y eut un soupir et un bruit sourd derrière la séparation en bois et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

-Vous allez bien ? Monsieur ?

-Vous voulez pas rester un peu ?

La voix était devenue subitement moins hautaine, beaucoup plus faible au contraire, tremblante, incertaine et Donna – prise de piété – ne put s'empêcher de s'agenouiller devant la porte. Elle était trop sensible, c'était sa faiblesse, elle le savait.

-Vous savez qui je suis, mais vous, qui êtes-vous ?

-Il ne t'a rien dit sur moi ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'est typique de lui, il aime garder des squelettes dans ses placards.

-Répondez-moi, qui êtes-vous ?

Elle voulait savoir, elle en avait d'être la dernière au courant, marre qu'on lui cache des choses. Mais tout ce qu'elle reçut comme réponse ce fut un bruit étranglé. Elle tapa sur la porte.

-Vous allez-bien ?

-J'ai mal !

-Vous avez mal où ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait mal ?  
-Les tambours, ils me font mal.

Donna pensa que le pauvre hère était fou.

-Je peux faire quelque chose, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Aspirine.

Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans la manière de prononcer le mot, mais Donna n'y fit pas gaffe. Elle se précipita vers l'armoire à pharmacie la plus proche et se chargea de ramener le médicament demandé.

-Voilà, j'en ai.

-Fais passer la boîte par la trappe, tu la vois ? La toute petite, à peine assez grande pour faire passer une main.

Dans les trente secondes qui suivirent la transmission, la nouvelle campagne sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur monumentale. Une alarme stridente lui vrilla les tympans, puis ses oreilles meurtries perçurent un bruit de pas précités : Le Docteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix livide.

Donna se demanda à qui il s'adressait, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de lui demander, le Seigneur du Temps disparu derrière la porte en bois. Tout ce qui lui parvint fut le bruit sourd et violent de coups dans le dos et une supplication « crache ! Crache je te dis ! S'il te plaît ! » Il y eut un son qui ressemblait à un haut-le-cœur, immédiatement suivi d'une quinte de toux et le Docteur ressortit, tenant dans la main un caillot de sang et de bave de la taille d'une balle de golf.

* * *

Donna s'était fait passé un savon comme elle en avait rarement eu le droit, pas un mot au dessus de l'autre mais un ton glacial qui lui avait gelé les entrailles.

Généralement le Docteur était amical et souriant, mais il y avait certains cas, de rares exceptions, qui le rendaient plus sombre, où il faisait preuve d'une autorité soudaine, comme ce jour funeste d'août 79 qu'ils avaient passé au pied du Vésuve.

Elle détestait voir son ami comme ça, ça la rendait triste et en colère. Mais à l'heure actuelle elle était bien trop inquiète pour lui en vouloir encore.

Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade en se baladant dans le Londres des années 2150, elle avait réussi à s'enfuir mais le Docteur était resté entre les mains d'une bande de voyous armés jusqu'au dents. Elle avait couru jusqu'au Tardis et elle se demandait ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qu'elle devait faire.

Se tenant fièrement à coté de la console, un hologramme avec le visage du Docteur tentait de la rassurer, de lui expliquer que le Tardis allait la déposer chez elle où elle serait en sécurité.

Mais elle était trop paniqué pour écouter cette ersatz de Docteur.

Il y avait bien une autre solution, à part fuir, il y avait bien autre chose à faire. Et ce gars enfermé au fond du vaisseau, qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ? Il ne pouvait pas aider d'ailleurs ?

Pendant ce temps, l'hologramme continuait de parler :

-Le Tardis est programmé pour avoir une autonomie d'un an, si je ne suis pas revenu au bout de douze mois il se rendra au quartier général de Unit pour leur livrer le Maître.

-Le Maître ? répéta Donna d'un air sceptique, qui pouvait porter un tel nom ? C'était encore plus ridicule que « le Docteur ».

Puis d'un coup, le déclic : il y avait qu'un Seigneur du Temps pour se faire appeler d'un nom si étrange.

Donna se sentit flouée, mise à l'écart, elle revoyait encore le Docteur les yeux nimbés de larmes à la mention de son peuple, elle le revoyait encore dire qu'il était le dernier. Alors qu'il y en avait un autre tout près !

Le tremblement familier du Tardis au décollage la fit sursauter. Non, non, non ! Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça ! Il fallait empêcher le vaisseau de décoller !

-Reste là ! On ne peut pas partir comme ça ! On ne peut pas !

L'intérimaire de Chiswick s'égosilla et – voyant que cela ne servait à rien – se précipita vers la console. Elle appuya sur des boutons, abaissa des leviers, tourna des cadrans...En vain, le Tardis continuait de s'éloigner du Docteur. Rageusement, elle donna un coup de pied dans l'une des excroissance en métal qui sortait du poste de commande.

Une voix robotique s'échappa de l'un des haut-parleurs accrochés au plafond :

-Déverrouillage des cellules.

Donna se figea sur place, elle espérait qu'en plus de celle de ce fameux « Maître » le Tardis ne dissimulait pas un tas d'autres cellules dans ses couloirs. Elle pouvait gérer un Docteur-bis, pas des dizaines de criminels. Nerveuse malgré tout, elle parcourue la pièce du regard, cherchant de quoi se défendre. Elle attrapa de justesse un tournevis – non sonique – au moment où une silhouette humanoïde se présenta sur le pas de la porte.

-Je vous préviens, j'ai de quoi me défendre !

Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Donna de voir apparaître un individu à peine plus grand qu'elle et au visage bien connu, celui du premier ministre qui avait mystérieusement disparu.

-Saxon !

-Donne-moi ce tournevis.

Et lorsque la rousse se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, c'était trop tard, elle venait de déposer son seul moyen de défense dans la main de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Hey ! Rendez-moi ça !

L'ancien ministre l'ignora et glissa l'objet dans sa poche. Donna s'éloigna à une distance raisonnable et le regarda s'approcher de la console avec une démarche féline. Il y avait quelque chose au sujet de cet autre Seigneur du Temps qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Harold Saxon, le Maître, peu importe son nom, s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

-Où est le Docteur ? Où est-il ?

-Il y avait ce gang avec ces armes étranges, j'ai voulu l'aider, mais j'ai rien pu faire, je me suis enfuit comme il m'a dit de le faire...Je voulais revenir pour l'aider...

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la gorge du Maître, si il était capable lui-même de torturer atrocement le Docteur, il détestait que d'autres personnes lèvent la main sur son vieil ennemi. Il abaissa rageusement le levier et tapa du poing sur la console.

-Je t'ai dit de retourner là-bas, obéit machine stupide ! hurla-t-il à l'intention du Tardis.

Le vaisseau résista encore quelques secondes puis finit par plaider. La victoire illumina le visage du Maître et Donna pensa qu'il ressemblait à un gamin qui venait de déballer un nouveau jouet, un gamin psychopathe.

La jeune femme se sentit entraîné en avant, en dehors du Tardis, en direction de la ruelle sombre, nauséabonde et mal famée qu'elle avait fuit en courant. Son estomac se tordit et la saveur acre de la peur se glissa sur sa langue. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle s'arrêta net, forçant le Maître à en faire de même.

-Attendez ! On ne peut pas y aller comme ça et leur demander de libérer le Docteur, on a rien pour se défendre, on va se faire tuer !

-Toi peut-être, pour ma part je suis largement capable de faire ramper ces misérables, de les faire implorer mon pardon et ma pitié.

-Nous ne savons même pas où ils l'ont emmené !

-Tant que le Docteur est sur la même planète et sur le même espace-temps que nous, je peux le sentir.

L'ex-premier ministre renifla, puis se mit brusquement à courir, obligeant Donna à en faire de même pour pouvoir le suivre.

-Attendez ! Saxon !

La dernière compagne en date du Docteur avait la désagréable impression que sa course attirait tous les regards, alors que pendant ce temps le Maître n'attirait nullement l'attention, le Seigneur du Temps fondait la foule, serpentait entre les badauds sans que personne ne le remarque. Il s'arrêta en dérapant à l'angle d'une ruelle plongée dans le noir et grogna.

-Il est là, je le sens.

Donna se demanda ce qu'il comptait faire, mais avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de lui poser la question, il s'avança en direction de son objectif : le Docteur et les trois vauriens qui le tourmentaient. Mais cette fois-ci, à peine eut-il fait un pas dans la ruelle que tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. La seule femme présente sur les lieux sentit une sueur froide lui courir sur l'échine.

L'un des hommes s'approcha du nouveau venu, il tenait en main une barre au bout de laquelle crépitaient des étincelles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Et il leva le bras pour porter un coup d'avertissement, coup qui fut arrêté par...Par rien de visible, Donna vit juste le voyou lâcher son arme et reculer, apeuré. Elle comprit que la peur qu'elle éprouvait elle-même actuellement n'était pas dû à la présence des trois petites frappes qui faisaient partie du gang qui retenait le Docteur, mais à celle du Maître.

Ce dernier adressa à sa proie un sourire carnassier, une lueur de folie dans le regard.

-Maître, c'est inutile de leur faire du mal, ils vont me laisser partir et tout va bien se passer, tenta de le raisonner le Docteur.

Mais il comprit très vite que l'autre Seigneur du Temps l'écoutait pas en voyant le fou en costume tapoter un rythme familier sur sa cuisse. Une crise, le Maître s'apprêtait à faire l'une des crises de violence dont il avait le secret. _Au moins cette fois, la rage du Maître n'était pas tournée contre lui. _

Le Docteur culpabilisa aussitôt de cette pensée.

Le Seigneur du Temps fou se baissa pour ramasser la barre et la lança en l'air, la coinçant dans la grille de protection d'un balcon et la mettant hors de portée, hors de la sienne et hors de celle de son adversaire.

Après ça, il éclata de rire, un rire clair qu'amplifia l'étroitesse des lieux. L'homme qu'il avait désarmé sortit un couteau de sa poche, bien décidé à laver son honneur, bien décidé à faire oublier qu'il avait failli quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Attention ! hurla Donna.

Elle vit son ancien premier ministre esquiver la lame avec la même facilité que pour la barre et placer ses mains sur les tempes de son adversaire, le faisant hurler.

La jeune femme se demanda qu'elle atrocité avaient bien pu être poussées dans son esprit, elle savait que les Seigneur du Temps avaient un don particulier pour la télépathie, le Docteur avait déjà partagé des sons et des images avec elle et cela n'avait pas toujours été agréable. Mais à en croire les cris que pousser cet homme, sa douleur était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

Le voyou s'effondra, comme une poupée de chiffon et le Maître se mit à sa hauteur, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Obéis à ton Maître.

Les mots avaient été dits calmement, sans violence, mais ils avaient suffis à faire se relever le voyou au couteau et à le faire s'avancer vers un autre membre de son groupe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête...

Le couteau planté au milieu de sa poitrine l'empêcha d'en dire plus et il tomba en arrière, mort. Désormais il n'en restait plus que deux : celui contrôlé par le Maître et celui qui restait à proximité du Docteur, le chef du petit groupe.

Ce dernier s'éloigna justement de son captif et marcha vers l'individu qui les avait trahis (contre sa volonté mais ça il ne pouvait pas le savoir).

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Bill, Dave ?

Il leva le bras. L'homme du Maître vacilla, touché au visage par un poing abattu avec rage, abattu avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le Maître recula aussi, comme si il avait également été frappé.

Le chef de la petite bande comprit que son coup n'était pas suffisant pour arrêter son comparse possédé, il comprit aussi que sa vie se jouait maintenant. Mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait perdu, c'était trop tard, le couteau se glissa contre sa gorge.

Le Maître fit signe à son homme – le seul encore debout – d'approcher et sortit le tournevis qu'il avait subtilisé à Donna de sa poche.

-C'est bien.

Et sans plus d'avertissement il planta le tournevis dans la trachée du petit brigand qu'il venait de libérer de son emprise et qui le regardait hébété.

Le fou soupira de satisfaction en voyant le cadavre s'effondrait à ses pieds. Donna eut un petit cri d'horreur qu'elle étouffa promptement. Le Docteur quant-à-lui pouvait aisément imaginer les tambours dans la tête de son vieil ennemi se calmer à la vue du sang, tel un monstre repus.

-Maître...

La voix du Docteur était faible, et étouffée par un sentiment d'échec : devant lui, quatre personne qu'il aurait voulu sauver, trois étaient déjà mort et le dernier refusait son aide.

Toutefois la voix du Docteur parvint à attirer l'attention de l'intéressé. Le Maître se mit à sa hauteur.

Le Seigneur du Temps aux converses – toujours entravé par les liens qui lui liaient les poignets et les chevilles – sentit le regard de son vieil ennemi glisser sur son visage, il le sentit glisser sur chaque ecchymose, sur chaque coupure et il le vit s'assombrir sous l'effet de la colère.

-Maître, tout va bien, ils ne peuvent plus me faire de mal.

-Je veux retourner dans le Tardis, déclara le Maître d'une voix monocorde en tranchant la corde avec le couteau ensanglanté.

Le Docteur se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et il retraversa la ruelle pour rejoindre Donna en se forçant à ne pas regarder les corps au sol. Il était las, fatigué et dégoûté, dégoûté des agissements du Maître et dégoûté par la satisfaction qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant son ancien s'inquiétait pour lui, prêt à brûler le monde pour lui.

Il fit signe à Donna de s'approcher, la jeune femme était resté en retrait, sans doute effrayé par le Maître et il ne pouvait nullement l'en blâmer.

Ils furent tous les trois soulager de rejoindre le Tardis, désireux de se replier sur eux-même, de ne pas avoir à parler, à expliquer.

Le Docteur escorta le Maître jusqu'à l'espace qui était réservé à ce dernier et en sortant de la chambre il fut intercepté par Donna.

-Vous avez raison, il est vraiment dangereux, souffla la jeune femme.

-Tu as eu peur ?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi.

-Mais si il est si dangereux, pourquoi le garder auprès de vous ?

-Parce que je suis le seul qui le sauver.

De l'autre coté du mur le Maître releva la tête et inhala une grande gorgée de l'air parfumé que le Tardis avait diffusé dans sa chambre. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit et le mal dans sa tête s'apaisa, mais il savait que l'accalmie allait être de courte durée avant que la tempête ne reprenne, plus violente que jamais.


	3. The sound of tears

Résumé du chapitre : Après que le Tardis se soit crashé, Jack et le Docteur sont porté disparus et Martha se retrouve coincée avec le Maître dans la Rome Antique. Martha/Master(Simm) et Master(Simm)/Caligula. Smut. Non-Con.

Avertissement : Relation sexuelle sous la contrainte (H/F et H/H)

Disclaimer : Doctor Who est la propriété de la BBC.

**The Sound of tears**

Des éclats de rire et une délicieuse odeur de croissants chauds émanaient de la cuisine, enfin de l'une des cuisines, celle avec le carrelage en damier et les grands tabourets si il ne se trompait pas. La salive lui monta à la bouche et son estomac se mit à gronder, par Rassilon, il était sur le point de céder.

Le Maître se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Bon sang, il était un Seigneur du Temps adulte, un dictateur déchu, pas un gamin qu'on appâtait avec des viennoiseries.

Mais quand même, ça sentait vachement bon...Et puis ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce corps il avait un goût certain pour les choses qu'appréciaient généralement les enfants.

Une alarme s'alluma dans son esprit et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir il fut tiré en arrière, aucune hésitation à avoir sur le nom du coupable : le Docteur, le seul qui osait l'approcher comme ça. Et le pire c'était que cet idiot avait un immense sourire, comme si il était fière de lui.

-Viens prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous.

-Si il ne veut pas, on ne vas pas le forcer, rétorqua une voix avec un accent américain.

Jack Harkness, le gars qui se tapait tout ce qui bougeait, l'homme qui ne pouvait pas mourir, une anomalie ambulante.

-C'est toi qui te plaignais que tu n'aimais pas ne pas savoir où était le Maître, parce qu'il était sûrement en train de préparer un mauvais coup, et lorsque je lui demande de venir partager notre table pour pouvoir garder un œil sur lui, ça ne te va pas non plus.

-Désolé de ne pas me réjouir du fait de manger à quelques centimètres d'un psychopathe, d'ailleurs, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi il ne serait pas libre de se promener sur le Tardis.

-On a déjà parlé de ça, il s'est bien comporté depuis qu'il est ici, j'ai aucune raison de l'enfermer dans une seule pièce.

Bon, il y avait des problèmes de livres déchirés, de crises de colères, et il y avait eu ce drame avec le gang, mais en comparaison d'une tentative pour détruire l'univers ou en prendre le contrôle, l'amélioration était remarquable.

-Pour rassurer Jackie je vais retourner dans ma cage en prenant bien soin de mettre mes menottes et mes fers aux pieds, je m'en voudrais si il n'arrive pas à avaler son petit déjeuner parce que je suis là, intervint le Maître avec un air sarcastique.

Il en avait assez que l'on parle de lui comme si il n'était pas là, c'était un manque de respect à son égard. Mais la vue du Docteur – figé et la bouche entrouverte – le réconforta un peu. Ce dernier se reprit rapidement :

-Mais non, reste. Tu n'as qu'à te mettre à côté de Martha.

C'est vrai que la fille Jones était là aussi, le porte-parole officiel du Docteur et le monstre de foire à devoir supporter en même temps, le Maître se demanda si le Docteur faisait ça exprès pour le tester, ou si c'était juste pour le provoquer.

Jack et Martha avaient tous les deux refusaient l'offre du Docteur de rester voyager sur le Tardis, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de passer de temps en temps le temps d'une visite, et à chaque fois il avait été enfermé dans sa chambre, sauf cette fois. Alors il était un peu décontenancé.

Un « bonjour Martha Jones, comment va la famille ? » lui brûla les lèvres au moment de s'asseoir, mais il savait que si il disait une chose pareille il serait expulsé de la salle manu militari, or restait ici était le seul moyen de savoir ce que trafiquait sa némésis, il se contenta donc d'un «'jour » craché du bout des lèvres.

De l'autre côté de la table le Docteur était toujours debout, son attention était complètement focalisé sur le Maître et il avait oublié de se rasseoir. Les choses étaient peut-être un peu précipitées, cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il envisageait de sortir son vieil ennemi de son isolement et vu que cela s'était plutôt bien passé entre ce dernier et Donna, il avait voulu faire un autre essai.

Mais peut-être que mêler Jack et Martha à l'expérience n'était pas une bonne idée, il aurait dû plutôt tenter avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas déjà eu à faire au Maître.

Du coin de l'oeil, le Docteur vit une main attraper le panier de croissants posé au milieu de la table, sauf que celui-ci était déjà vide.

-Hey, qui est-ce qui a pris le dernier ? grogna le Maître.

-Désolé, je crois que c'est moi qui l'ai pris, le nargua Jack – pas du tout désolé – en brandissant la dernière viennoiseries encore inentamée.

Et à ce moment là l'ancien tyran fit quelque chose qui normalement n'annonçait rien de bon : il sourit.

C'était un sourire doux, pas le sourire visqueux du politicien ou le sourire sadique du fou, juste un sourire apparemment innocent, et d'une certaine manière c'était encore plus inquiétant.

Le Maître plongea son regard dans celui de Jack et tendit la main.

-File-Moi ton croissant Harkness.

La voix du Seigneur du Temps renégat était grave et profonde, elle gravait les mots dans la tête comme sur la pierre et ne laissait aucune place au refus, d'ailleurs l'ex-agent du temps obéit sans broncher, sans penser à désobéir. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qui s'était passé, le Maître avait déjà englouti la moitié de son croissant.

-Rend-le moi, grogna le leader de Torchwood.

-Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler, chantonna le fou aux tambours.

Le sourire exaspéré de Jack provoqua un fou-rire chez Martha. Oh, elle haïssait le Maître, mais il y avait quelque chose de profondément grotesque dans la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et elle ne pouvait pas, vraiment pas, garder son sérieux.

Les yeux couleurs d'ambre du Maître se posèrent sur elle. Et le monde explosa.

Quand la jeune femme revint à elle, sa première pensée fut que le Maître avait sans doute fait des siennes, la seconde fut qu'elle ne voyait plus rien. Ses yeux étaient ouverts en grand et elle ne voyait rien. La panique s'empara d'elle, elle était devenue aveugle !

Ses ongle grattèrent un sol terreux et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans le Tardis. Son instinct de médecin refit aussitôt surface, qu'étaient devenues les personnes qui étaient avec elle ? Jack, le Docteur...Ils étaient peut-être blessés ou coincés quelque part...Et le Maître...Si c'était vraiment lui qui était derrière tout ça, il en avait certainement profité pour s'enfuir et l'univers était de nouveau en danger.

Martha se sentit soulever et sans la moindre délicatesse on la remit sur ses pieds.

-Les personnes qui étaient avec moi, vous les avez vu ? s'inquiéta la jeune doctoresse, trois hommes ils ont peut-être besoin d'aide, le premier a un manteau style seconde guerre mondiale, le deuxième...

On lui aboya dessus, dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle était seule, perdue, aveugle, et les autochtones parlaient un langage qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

En repensant à sa situation, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore plus désespéré qu'elle ne l'aurait cru aux premiers abords, normalement le Tardis aurait du faire office de traducteur, si cela ne fonctionnait pas, ça voulait dire...

Une seconde voix, plus calme, plus chaleureuse, presque rassurante, parvint à ses oreilles et Martha sentit que quelqu'un lui passait la main sur les paupières. Un éclat de lumière apparut, puis un visage familier.

-Je pense que tu verrais mieux en enlevant la boue qu'il y a sur ton visage Miss Jones.

Martha n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'entendre parler anglais, même si les mots avaient été prononcés par le Maître. Elle constata d'ailleurs que ce dernier avait été délesté de sa chemise et de sa veste de costard pour une tunique marron sans manche, sans sa tenue de premier ministre il semblait beaucoup plus petit.

-Où sommes-nous ? Et à quelle époque ?

Le Maître eut un sourire narquois, le sourire narquois de celui qui savait et qui jubilait de ne pas dire. Martha savait ce qu'il attendait.

-Où sommes-nous, Maître ?

Les mots lui écorchèrent les lèvres, mais il eut l'effet escompté.

-Rome, an 40, pas forcément l'époque que j'aurais choisi si l'envie de visiter l'empire romain m'avait pris, le Docteur t'as déjà emmené voir un triomphe ? J'ai assisté à celui de César en -46, c'était plutôt grandiose pour un truc fait par des humains.

-Ils parlent latin, c'est pour ça que je ne comprend pas ce qu'ils disent.

-Oui les romains parlent latin, ça me rassure de voir que tu as de la culture Miss Jones, se moqua le Maître.

Mais le Seigneur du Temps perdit aussitôt son sourire en voyant l'homme de tout à l'heure revenir vers eux, le soulever comme si il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon et lui aboyer dessus en lui soufflant son haleine fétide au visage. Oh si seulement il avait eu son tournevis laser...

L'armoire à glace qui s'en était pris à lui parlait un latin grossier et entrecoupé de barbarisme, mais ce n'était probablement pas le moment de lui en faire la remarque. A la place le renégat attendit que son geôlier se soit suffisamment éloigné et se rapprocha de Martha pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

-Ça les rend nerveux que l'on parle anglais, ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'on dit et ils pensent qu'on prépare notre évasion.

Martha le dévisagea, se demandant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, le Maître était un menteur et un manipulateur hors-paire après tout.

-Et pourquoi nous empêcheraient-ils de partir ?

-Parce que deux esclaves qui s'échappent ce sont deux esclaves qui ne sont pas vendus et donc qui ne rapportent pas d'argent, maugréa le Maître en se retirant dans un coin du petit cabanon où ils étaient retenus.

Si la jeune femme n'avait pas été coincée dans le même bateau l'ironie de la situation l'aurait fait rire, le Maître réduit en esclavage à son tour, à croire que le destin avait un sacré sens de l'honneur. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper, mais la seule entrée et sortie était surveillée par ce garde-chiourme qui semblait avoir pris le Maître en grippe.

Pendant qu'elle tournait dans sa cage de bois, son singulier compagnon était occupé à frotter vigoureusement son visage recouvert de boue et de feuilles. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement ses joues étaient devenues rouges vives mais il était plus reconnaissable.

Martha l'interpella, ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais elle s'était rendue à l'évidence : seule elle n'avait aucune chance. Le fou aux tambours posa sur elle un regard indéchiffrable.

-Besoin de moi ?

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air sarcastique.

-Vous parlez latin non ? Alors allez leur dire que c'est un erreur, dites-leur de nous laisser partir !

Elle avait parlé plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et le garde – attiré par le bruit – fit irruption dans la cabane et s'arrêta devant le Maître comme si il venait de voir un extra-terrestre, enfin comme si il venait de s'en rendre compte. Il commença à s'abaisser, puis se redressa d'un coup, marmonna quelque chose, et couru à l'extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Martha.

-Tu comptes me demander de te traduire à chaque fois.

-Pas de ma faute si je ne connais pas la langue.

-C'est surtout que tu aimes entendre ma voix, non ?

Martha envisagea sérieusement d'en coller une au Maître pour avoir dit ça, puis elle comprit – du moins cru comprendre -qu'il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fuit en vous voyant à visage découvert ?

-Sinon, il y a un moyen pour que tu saches ce qu'ils disent sans que j'ai besoin de te murmurer la traduction à l'oreille à chaque fois, proposa le Maître en ignorant sa question.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, dite-le ! s'énerva la jeune femme.

-Un lien mental, une petite connexion qui te permettras de savoir ce que je pense, expliqua le Seigneur du Temps en avançant vers elle.

La jeune doctoresse se força à ne pas reculer en voyant les mains du Maîtres avancer vers ses tempes.

-Donnes-moi une seule raison de vous faire confiance.

-Parce que tu me briserais le cœur en ne le faisant pas, répondit son interlocuteur en faisant une moue boudeuse, et puis je n'ai pas besoin de ton consentement pour pouvoir le faire, ça sera juste plus douloureux pour toi.

Martha pouvait presque sentir l'esprit du Maître roder autour, alors que l'ex-politicien tenait encore ses mains à quelques centimètres de son visage. Oui, elle en avait bien conscience, si l'envie de la briser mentalement lui venait subitement elle ne serait pas en mesure de lui offrir une grande résistance.

-Vous n'allez pas en profiter pour faire je ne sais quoi à l'intérieur ?

-Je ne ferais rien, promis juré, je ne crache pas c'est dégoûtant, répondit le Seigneur du Temps avec un ton enfantin.

Un vrai gosse, Martha eut à peine le temps de penser ça que son esprit fut envahi par un battement régulier qui prenait le pas sur toutes ses autres pensées, le staccato baissa en intensité et elle put repenser librement.

Toutefois, au milieu du brouhaha d'idées qui étaient les siennes, elle en apercevait qui ne lu appartenaient pas, au départ isolées, puis de plus en plus nombreuses et faciles à suivre, comme formant un chemin. Elle ressentit l'appel du sang et de la destruction, mais elle ressentait aussi le besoin de reconnaissance et la peur. Les idées, les sensations, tout défilait dans sa tête à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Une barrière arrêta brusquement sa progression et le bruit se refit assourdissant.

-Stop ! Tu refais ça je te tue !

Martha comprit que les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti était celle du Maître, mais une partie d'elle refusait de l'admettre, le Maître ne pouvait pas avoir peur, les monstres n'avaient pas peur.

-Un lien psychique c'est comme une porte que l'on peut franchir dans les deux sens, ton cerveau primitif de singe peut comprendre ça ? Oui, dans ce cas tu te contentes d'attendre que je t'envoies les informations et tu restes à ta place ! Si je t'ai autorisé à avoir ne connexion mentale avec moi, c'est pour simplifier les choses, pas pour que tu te ballades dans mon esprit !

Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment peur en fin de compte.

-Compris, je ne le ferais plus.

La jeune femme s'était efforcée de parler d'une voix douce, la priorité était de ramener le Maître à un calme relatif. Ce dernier continua de la fixer avec un regard de bête traquée pendant de longues secondes, puis désigna la porte d'un mouvement de tête.

-Quelqu'un arrive.

Deux soldats en jupettes firent irruption et aboyèrent des ordres en latin. Dans la foulée Martha entendit une voix dans sa tête qui disait « _Dehors_ », mais ça elle l'aurait compris même sans traduction, les lances dans son dos qui la poussaient vers la sortie étaient suffisamment explicites.

Il soufflait un vent chaud qui charriait des grains de sables et le soleil était éblouissant. L'ancienne compagne du Docteur plissa les yeux et inhala une gorgée d'air chaud qui lui irrita la gorge.

Par ses yeux à moitié ouvert elle apercevait un demi-douzaine de soldats, et au milieu d'eux, un homme en toge. L'homme s'approcha – toujours escorté – et Martha laissa échapper un petit cri mêlé d'horreur et de stupeur. C'était le Maître, le Maître avec des bouclettes, le Maître habillé en romain...

Le Maître en toge fit un mouvement de la main en direction du sol, geste qui lui rappela le comportement du Maître en costume peu avant sa chute, et elle comprit le message « A genoux ». La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à obéir sans rechigner, mais elle savait par expérience que face à un homme entouré d'une garde armée il fallait mieux mettre sa fierté de coté et obtempérer.

Le Maître lui, le vrai Maître, resta debout et fixa son double avec un air arrogant. Un coup de lance – porté du coté non aiguisé – l'obligea à s'agenouiller.

-Je ne me mets pas à genoux devant un humain, grogna-t-il en anglais.

Pour la première fois Martha fut contente que le traducteur automatique du Tardis ne fonctionne pas et que les autres ne soient pas en mesure de comprendre, qu'aurait-elle fait si le Maître avait été tué pour insolence ? Le Seigneur du Temps lui jeta un regard oblique, appuya ses genoux contre le sol et abaissa son visage vers le sol.

L'homme qui devait être le marchand d'esclave, un petit avec un début de calvitie, prit la parole et aussitôt Martha entendit la voix du Maître dans sa tête :

-_Caesar_, j'ai trouvé parmi mes esclaves un individu qui possède une ressemblance troublante avec vous...J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être un message des dieux...J'ai préféré vous en informer...Je sais que vous êtes le plus apte à comprendre ce message et que vous saurez que faire, après tout vous êtes l'élu de Jupiter...

Le sosie s'approcha de lui et lui plaça trois doigts sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

-Tu as bien fait.

A ces paroles le marchand se détendit mais se crispa de nouveau en comprenant que son _Caesar _n'en avait pas terminé.

-Sauf que tu m'as dit avoir obtenu cet esclave à l'aube, pourquoi avoir attendu que l'après-midi soit bien avancée pour m'envoyer un messager ?

-C'est qu'il a dissimulé son apparence, _Caesar._

Martha se demanda qui était ce _Caesar_ qui faisait trembler le pauvre marchand, elle se doutait que e mot était le latin pour César mais l'homme ne ressemblait en rien au César qu'elle connaissait.

-Il s'agit de Caius Julius Germanicus, glissa le Maître comme unique explication.

-Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, j'ai fait médecine, pas histoire, pensa la jeune femme d'un ton railleur.

-Caligula.

-Celui qui voulait nommer son cheval consul ?

-L'histoire a peut-être un peu enjolivé les fait.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous ressemble autant, c'est une apparence récurrente chez les fous ?

Martha sentit un coup rapide sur sa joue qui se mit aussitôt à chauffer comme si elle avait été giflée et le Maître lui jeta un regard noir.

Deux gardes attrapèrent le Seigneur du Temps et le traînèrent devant l'empereur et malgré une ressemblance frappante un œil avisé aurait pu voir une différence – autre que vestimentaire – entre les deux hommes : un seul d'entre eux faisait tapoter silencieusement ses doigts contre sa cuisse. La pensée effrayante d'une alliance entre les deux effleura l'esprit de Martha.

Caligula se tourna vers le marchand, posant sur lui le regard condescendant et apitoyé de celui qui se savait supérieur.

-A quel prix comptais-tu le vendre ?

-L'homme connaît la langue, je pensais en tirer un bon prix en le vendant comme _preaeceptor_ à une famille noble, la femme en revanche je ne pensais pas en tirer beaucoup.

Le Maître diffusa la traduction dans l'esprit de Martha, juste pour le plaisir de la faire enrager, ça ne rata pas. Mais le dictateur déchu déchanta aussitôt en voyant son sosie – sans doute autant déranger qu'il l'était – s'intéressait de nouveau à lui. Les mains chaude de Caligula glissèrent sur son cou. Il déglutit, la passion du romain pour la décollation ne lui était pas inconnu.

-L'homme me revient de droit, je ne verserai donc rien pour lui.

Le Maître sentit le marchand se décomposer intérieurement, mais l'homme – qui voulait sans doute garder sa tête sur ses épaules – se força à faire bonne figure.

-Et la femme ?

-Fais-en ce que tu veux.

Le premier réflexe du Maître fut de penser qu'il était peut-être enfin débarrasser de la sainte Martha Jones, le suivant fut de se dire que le Docteur ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il faisait ça, parce que c'était impossible que cet idiot soit mort. Il toussota, autant pour attirer l'attention que pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Je ne pars pas sans elle.

Il pensa que si quelqu'un lui avait parlé sur ce ton alors qu'il était au pouvoir, il l'aurait tué sans la moindre pitié.

-Penses-tu avoir ton mot à dire esclave ? demanda le marchand d'un ton autoritaire.

-Je sais des choses qui pourraient faire de l'empire romain le plus grand.

-Il est déjà le plus grand.

-Mais pour combien de temps ? Je pourrais vous aider à le rendre éternel, je pourrais vous aider à devenir plus puissant qu'un dieu.

Le marchand leva la main d'un geste saccadé, mais l'empereur – visiblement intéressé – l'arrêta.

-Comment savoir si tu ne mens pas ?

-Emmenez nous tous les deux et vous verrez.

Le Maître se força à rester impassible en entendant la promesse d'être jeté aux lions si il mentait. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas vraiment capable de tenir ses paroles ? Si. Est-ce qu'il en avait l'intention ? Non. Mais ça il était le seul à le savoir.

Maintenant qu'il s'était assuré un sursit – et qu'il en avait avait assuré un à Martha par la même occasion – la prochaine étape était de trouver un moyen d'être retrouvé par le Docteur.

En retrait Martha se demandait ce qu'elle allait devenir, elle avait bien compris que seul son sinistre compagnon d'infortune attirait leur attention et elle craignait d'être laissé derrière. Le Maître lui tendit la main et l'aide à se relever.

-'Semblerait que je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de toi Martha Jones.

La marche jusqu'à la_ domus _fut particulièrement épuisante, l'air était suffocant, irrespirable et le soleil cognait avec une force brutale, mais montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse ça aurait été signer son arrêt de mort, alors la jeune femme marcha tout le chemin sans se plaindre, parce qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle, parce qu'elle voulait revoir sa famille, parce que sa famille avait besoin d'elle.

* * *

Les premiers jours en tant qu'esclave se passèrent dans une tranquillité troublante, elle était logée avec d'autres esclaves dans une grande pièce commune et elle passait ses journées à faire resplendir des statues en bronze. C'était barbant, humiliant, mais personne ne prêtait attention à elle.

Le Maître, lui, restait coller aux sandales de Caligula et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu il paraissait en parfaite santé, peut-être faisait-il semblant, comme il avait fait semblant d'être une bonne personne pendant dix-huit mois, ou peut-être appréciait-il juste tout simplement de côtoyer quelqu'un aussi tordu que lui.

Pourtant, certains signes annonçaient que c'était bientôt la fin des temps calmes.

Ce matin là, Martha s'était réveillée avec un horrible mal de crâne et avec un liquide chaud qui s'écoulait de son oreille gauche, rapidement – et à sa grande frayeur – elle s'était rendue compte qu'il s'agissait de sang. Une vague de panique l'avait alors submergé, que devait-elle faire ? La réponse s'était imposée d'office : elle devait voir le Maître.

La vitesse à laquelle cette solution lui était venue la choqua, elle détestait se savoir dépendante de son ancien ennemi, mais ici il était le seul qui pouvait l'aider.

Certes, l'ex-premier ministre l'avait protégé jusqu'à présent mais elle restait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Martha avait la certitude que le Maître était comme ces chats qui se laissaient approcher et qui d'un coup, sans prévenir, donner un coup de griffes. Alors elle préférait garder ses distances.

Toutefois, la douleur ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître et la jeune femme laissa tomber toutes ses résolutions lorsqu'elle croisa le Seigneur du Temps. Ce dernier était essoufflé et en s'approchant Martha remarqua qu'il avait les pupilles légèrement plus écarquillé qu'en temps normal.

-Martha Jones ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? l'accueilli le Maître d'un air joyeux, tu as réussi à...

Mais il stoppa brusquement sa phrase et se mit à renifler.

-Tu saignes ? Je sens une odeur de sang sur toi ?

Martha pensa que le Maître feignait super bien l'inquiétude, un peu trop bien même. Il l'attrapa sans ménagement et l'obligea à se tourner pour voir son oreille.

-Merde !

-C'est grave ?

-Ton petit cerveau d'humain n'est pas fait pour maintenir un lien mental aussi longtemps, tu es en train de mourir.

-Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

-Vingt-quatre heures, peut-être quarante-huit, ça dépend de ton niveau de résistance.

Martha eut beau supplier, le Maître coupa net le lien et elle se retrouva encore plus isolée qu'elle ne l'était déjà auparavant. Elle avait toujours pensé que l'adage « mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné » était vrai, maintenant elle n'en était plus si sûre.

Le second signe se manifesta le surlendemain, elle était occupée à frotter une mosaïque représentant elle ne savait quelle scène mythologique lorsque deux gardes vinrent la chercher sous prétexte que l'empereur – ou le « _Caesar »_ comme ils disaient – voulait la voir, du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre.

On l'avait conduit dans le _triclinium_, là où le maître des lieux prenait ses repas en compagnie de quelques invités triés sur le volet. L'autre Maître, celui avec les deux cœurs, était là aussi, assis sur un tabouret un peu en retrait, une tablette d'argile dans une main, un stylet dans l'autre.

Il flottait dans l'air une odeur écœurante de nourriture trop riche et de fruits fermentés qui lui donnait la nausée.

Martha détestait se sentir observer ainsi, comme si elle était un animal, comme si elle leur était inférieur, oh probablement qu'elle l'était à leur regard.

La situation lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait connu en 1913, là aussi elle avait été considéré comme un être de seconde zone, là aussi elle s'était retrouvée sans le Docteur et avait du se débrouiller toute seule pour survivre.

Le Maître tourna légèrement la tête pour la regarder, lui fit un sourire, et reprit sa position initiale.

Martha se demandait pourquoi on l'avait fait venir là, et elle commençait vraiment à devenir nerveuse. Et, alors qu'elle se demandait si le but était seulement de la faire angoisser, Caligula fit un geste de la main et prononça quelques obscurs mots dans la langue de César. Le Maître se releva et s'approcha d'elle.

-Pourquoi je suis là ?

-Rien de grave.

Ses paroles au lieu de rassurer la jeune femme ne firent que l'inquiétait d'avantage, et son inquiétude ne fit que croître lorsqu'elle remarqua que le Seigneur du Temps avait commencé à lui retirer sa tunique.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Chut. Laisse-toi faire.

Un « j'ai peur » arriva au bord des lèvres de Martha mais elle se força à ne pas le prononcer, elle ne voulait pas dévoiler une faiblesse devant son ancien ennemi.

-Je sais, répondit le Maître comme si il avait entendu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal.

La tunique tomba sur le sol. Martha attrapa le bras du Maître.

-Pourquoi dois-je subir ça ? Pourquoi veulent-ils me voir nu ? C'est ce qu'il t'a demandé n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu es la chose la plus exotique qu'ils peuvent regarder, enfin qu'il pensent pouvoir regarder.

Le Maître ressemblait à un gamin qui jubilait de voir un camarade se faire punir pour avoir voler un gâteau, tout en essuyant discrètement les miettes qu'il avait au coin de la bouche.

Martha pouvait sentir les regards des autres hommes sur son corps, ils glissaient sur ses courbes et s'attardaient sur sa poitrine et sur son visage. Elle planta ses ongles dans le poignet du Maître et lui demanda d'une voix hésitante :

-Pourquoi agissez-vous bizarrement depuis que nous sommes arrivé à Rome ?

-Comment ça bizarrement ?

-Comme si...Comme si vous voulez me protéger.

-Parce que je veux toujours ma vengeance, je serais celui qui te brisera, et jusque là je ne laisserai personne d'autre te faire de mal.

Et sur ces paroles l'extra-terrestre embrassa son front dans un geste de possession. Martha se rappela que le Maître était fou.

Après de longues minutes qui lui parurent interminable on lui ordonna de se rhabiller et de quitter les lieux. Elle s'empressa de disparaître.

Martha passa les jours qui suivirent à se faire la plus discrète possible et son plan fonctionna plutôt bien, enfin pendant quelques jours.

Un début d'après-midi elle trouva refuge dans la cuisine, une jarre de garum avait été brisée et son contenu nauséabond s'était renversé sur le sol, alors elle s'affairait à rattraper les dégâts. S'occuper des tâches les moins ragoutantes était un moyen d'être tranquille.

Toutefois ce jour là son plan vola en éclat lorsqu'un des garde balança le Maître contre la table avec une violence inouï. Caligula emboîta le pas au garde, visiblement hors de lui.

-Pour qui te prends-tu, quand je te donne un ordre tu obéis ! Cria l'empereur en s'adressant au Maître.

Martha constata avec joie qu'elle comprenait les paroles échangées en latin, mais la situation était trop tendue pour qu'elle s'en réjouisse d'avantage ou pour qu'elle se rende compte de ce que cela signifier.

Le Maître tenta de se relever mais un coup de pied au milieu du dos le renvoya au sol.

-Quand je t'ordonne d'écrire tu le fais ! Quand je t'ordonnes de tuer quelqu'un tu le fais ! Quand je t'ordonnes de coucher avec quelqu'un tu le fais !

Le Seigneur du Temps fut relevés sans ménagement par un garde qui le maintint quelques centimètres au dessus du sol en le tenant par le cou.

L'empereur, lui, continuait de laisser éclater sa rage :

-Je peux te faire mourir d'un simple claquement de doigts, tu m'entends ? D'un simple claquement de doigts ! Mais je vais te laisser une dernière chance, si tu promets de ne plus contester un seul de mes ordres, de m'obéir sans sourciller.

Le Maître tenta de dire quelque chose, mais la pression sur sa trachée l'empêchait de parler. Martha commençait à s'inquiéter qu'il ne s'étouffe, elle se réjouissait de voir l'ancien tyran malmené à son tour, sauf qu'elle avait une conscience morale et cette conscience lui disait d'intervenir.

En voulant s'avancer vers eux elle marcha sur un morceau de poterie qui craqua sous son pied. Les yeux bruns de l'empereur se posèrent sur elle et il prononça d'une voix sèche.

-Lâche-le.

Le Seigneur du Temps s'effondra au sol. Caligula s'abaissa à sa hauteur et murmura à son oreille, mais suffisamment fort pour être entendu de tous :

-Ton amie, prend-la, sur la table.

Le sang de Martha se glaça dans ses veines. Le Maître la regarda d'un air indéchiffrable puis adressa un sourire mauvais à l'homme qui lui ressemblait tant.

-Plutôt crever.

Sur ces paroles il se releva d'un bond et atterrit sur ses pieds avec la souplesse d'un chat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tue-moi, nargua-t-il son double.

Le Docteur était sans doute mort dans le crash de son Tardis, alors il était condamné à rester avec ce peuple primitif, trop peu avancée technologiquement pour qu'il puisse espérer trouver de quoi construire un moyen de s'échapper. Et puis le Docteur était certainement mort...

Martha regarda avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le Maître avait-il un désir de mort ? Il était vrai que lorsqu'il s'était fait tiré dessus, elle avait du le soigner de force, mais le Docteur lui avait raconté qu'il cherchait l'immortalité...Et si le Maître mourrait là, elle se retrouverait seule.

-Ne faite pas ça !

Quelque chose de presque imperceptible passa dans le regard du Maître, Martha – craignant d'avoir affaire à un de ces coups de folie dont lui avait parlé le Docteur – tenta d'attirer son attention.

-Il faut partir d'ici.

Sauf que l'empereur parla plus fort qu'elle.

-Bien, dans ce cas je vais d'abord l'offrir à ma garde, puis une fois qu'ils auront tous eu leur tour, je la ferais tuer. Bien sûr tu seras contraint de regarder tout le long et après tu subiras le même sort.

Le Maître regarda tout autour de lui, il y avait quelque chose qui faisait penser à un animal effrayé dans son comportement et Martha comprit qu'elle allait être celle qui se prendrait le coup de croc.

-Je vais le faire.

Le Seigneur du Temps avait parlé d'une voix dénué d'émotions, mais cela suffit à liquéfier les jambes de la jeune femme, elle se rattrapa à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer. Ce n'était pas possible...Ça ne pouvait pas arriver...Pas à elle...Il fallait qu'elle se relève et se sauve d'ici ! Comment avait-elle pu être si naïve au point de croire que le Maître la protégerait.

La poigne du Maître était forte, trop forte pour qu'elle réussisse à dégager son bras. Alors elle se contorsionna, bougea dans tous les sens, balança des coups de pieds, l'un d'entre eux atteignit son assaillant.

-Tu avais dit que tu me protégerais !

-C'est ce que je fais !

-En me violant ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, tu es juste un sale pervers...

-Je n'ai pas le choix, tu as entendu ce qui nous attends si je ne le fais pas...

Il la poussa brutalement contre la table.

-...Je ne vais pas mourir ici tu m'entends !

Les mains du Maîtres étaient tremblantes pendant qu'il tentait de lui retirer sa tunique et son pantalon.

-Donne lui un couteau qu'il les déchire, ordonna Caligula à l'un de ses gardes.

Le Seigneur du Temps ignora la lame qu'on lui tendait et continua de retirer à la main les vêtements qu'il fit tomber aux pieds de la table. Martha ferma les yeux. Appeler à l'aide ? Appeler qui ? Elle pouvait sentir la peau froide du Maître contre la sienne. Elle pouvait sentir le Maître contre elle.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il en posant la main sur sa tempe.

Aussitôt Martha éprouva une douleur intense, comme si on lui brûlait la cervelle. La douleur s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir insupportable et la jeune femme pensa qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Puis vinrent les images, souvenirs atroces de cette année passée à parcourir le monde, vision d'horreur, de corps mutilés, de sang ruisselant sur le sol, de rues jonchées de cadavres, de ruines qui se dressaient tristement...Les images disparurent en même temps que la douleur.

Martha pouvait sentir le Maître contre elle, dur.

-Tu es un malade dégoûtant, lâcha-t-elle en réprimant un haut le cœur.

-Comme si tu venais de le découvrir.

L'avant dernière compagne du Docteur s'attendait à ce que son ancien ennemi passe à l'acte d'un instant à l'autre, mais rien ne venait.

-Martha...Je peux rendre ça moins pénible si tu veux.

Les doigts appuyèrent contre sa tempe.

_Elle se retrouva dans la chambre qu'elle occupait dans le Tardis, la couette était repoussée au bord du lit et les draps beiges posés sur sa peau nue. Le Docteur était là aussi, son épaule nue dépassant du drap qui s'entortillait autour de son corps. Il se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa la joue._

_-Et Rose ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander._

_-Rose ? Rose est partie._

_Le temps de quelques mots l'accent légèrement écossait du Docteur avait laissé place à un accent qui lui rappelait le nord de l'Angleterre. Martha se dit que quelque chose clochait, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua que la main droite du Docteur tapotait silencieusement sur le matelas._

Elle était de retour sur la table rugueuse, inconfortable.

-Laisse le Docteur en dehors de ça.

Le Maître hocha la tête en silence et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. L'estomac de Martha se noua, elle avait beau se répéter que c'était le Maître ou les soldats romains, que c'était le Maître ou des hommes bien plus susceptible de la mettre enceinte ou de lui refiler des maladies, la perspective de ce qui allait arriver la rendait malade.

-Je vais le faire.

Le corps de Martha se crispa d'appréhension. Elle ne pouvait le nier, en plus du dégoût il y avait la peur, la peur rationnelle de l'acte à venir, mais aussi la peur primaire, animale, provoquée par la proximité avec une autre espèce. Parce que l'idée que le Maître était un alien était fixé à son esprit comme un tique dans la peau d'un chien.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise lorsqu'un doigt froid, horriblement froid, s'introduisit à l'intérieur d'elle. A cet instant, tous les espoirs d'être sauvée qu'elle avait encore jusque là volèrent en éclats. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, de rage plus que de souffrance. Elle se maudissait pour être retournée sur le Tardis, elle maudissait l'univers qui s'acharnait contre elle, elle avait déjà payé le prix de ses escapades dans le temps et l'espace, elle avait vu des horreurs qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, elle avait du jouer sa famille, son monde, sur un coup de poker et pourtant...Et pourtant, elle devait subir ça maintenant.

Le Maître avança deux doigts supplémentaires et alors seulement Martha remarqua qu'il parlait, qu'il lui parlait. Des histoires d'herbes rouges et de ciel argenté, des histoires de trous noires et de supernovas, des histoires de créations et de destructions, des histoires de morts et de naissances, ou peut-être de renaissances, la jeune femme l'écoutait sans vraiment l'écouter.

Il y avait quelque chose de perturbant dans le comportement du Maître, quelque chose de dérangeant dans le fait de le voir se comporter ainsi, dans le fait de le voir se comporter comme si il tentait de la rassurer, de lui changer les idées, tout cela avec la maladresse qui semblait propre aux Seigneur du Temps.

Les doigts furent retirés, humides. Le Maître regarda autour de lui, jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

-Fais-le !

La directive du _Caesar_ ne laissait pas place au refus. Le Maître détestait obéir, mais il aurait encore plus détesté mourir là. La regénération ? Il fallait encore qu'on le laisse la mener à terme et il n'était pas certain qu'on ne lui colle pas un coup de lance entre les deux yeux si il se mettait à faire des étincelles.

Le Seigneur du Temps se positionna et Martha ressentit une douleur vive.

-Détends-toi, lui ordonna le Maître.

_Facile à dire._..La jeune femme savait que le fait qu'elle soit crispée, tendue, ne faisait que renforcer la douleur, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Les regards sur son corps dénudé et les caresses du Maître sur sa joue lui tordaient l'estomac.

Le Maître pleurnicha en s'enfonçant un peu plus, Martha était incapable de dire si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir, et à vrai dire elle ne voulait pas savoir.

L'ancien tyran se forçait à progresser lentement et à ne pas être trop brusque. Il était vrai qu'il avait imaginé plusieurs punition pour la jeune femme lorsqu'il régnait sur le monde et qu'elle représentait une épine dans son pied, et la prendre de force, sous le regard horrifié du docteur, en faisait parti. Et une partie de lui aspirait encore à la vengeance, mais pas comme ça, pas ici...

Martha se mit à sentir le Maître bouger, il y avait toujours un certain mal mais ses muscles s'étaient détendus et son corps commençait à accepter la présence de l'extra-terrestre. Les mouvements – au départ lents et contrôlés – se firent plus rapides et plus erratiques.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle détestait le plus entre les réflexions obscènes du public, la présence du Maître à l'intérieur et la manière dont son corps réagissait. Elle détestait ce corps qui non seulement s'habituer au Maître, mais en plu se mettait à l'apprécier.

Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait cette sensation de picotement dans ses jambes et de douces chaleur au creux de ses reins.

Un index se posa sur son front et elle se retrouva happée mentalement. Nichée au fond de l'esprit ravagé du Maître, elle cherchait à reprendre le contrôle mais elle se noyait sous la masse de sensations et de pensées. Plus la masse se faisait lourde, plus la jeune femme avait du mal à lutter.

Un gémissement discret s'échappa de sa bouche, mais le Maître – trop occupé à fouiller dans son esprit – n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'abreuvait des pensées des son ancien ennemi, tel un animal qui s'abreuvait à un point d'eau, il ressentait la peur, la douleur et la honte, et toutes ces émotions devenaient siennes.

Il avait peur, il avait mal et il avait honte, et l'animal malade qu'il était fut submergé par une vague d'excitation. Le corps de Martha était chaud, douloureux, parfait...Il ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps, il en avait conscience.

-Martha, je dois...Je vais...

Dans la tête du Maître c'était clair, il allait conclure cette scène grotesque en souillant le sol dans un ultime acte de provocation. Mais quelqu'un semblait en avoir décidé autrement :

-A l'intérieur, fais-le à l'intérieur.

Martha eut un violent haut-le-cœur et elle craignit de rendre le repas frugal qu'elle avait avalé bien plus tôt dans la matinée. Le Maître donna encore quelques poussées puis s'arrêta de bouger et Martha sentit une substance visqueuse se déverser dans son corps.

Le Maître fut tiré brusquement en arrière sans le moindre ménagement et jeté à genou sur le sol. Par réflexe la jeune femme se recroquevilla aussitôt sur elle-même.

Le Seigneur du Temps – toujours maintenu à terre – tentait tant bien que mal de remonter son pantalon lorsque deux doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses joues et l'obligèrent à ouvrir la bouche.

_Oh non, on n'allait tout de même pas le forcer à..._

-Si tu mords, je te fais décapiter, gronda l'empereur.

L'esprit du Maître s'emballa, sa seule chance de s'en sortir était l'effet de surprise, il n'avait le droit qu'à une seule action...Il tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de Martha.

-Rhabille-toi au lieu de regarder ! cria-t-il, grillant ainsi sa seule chance de s'en tirer.

Voyant que l'ancienne compagne du Docteur restait immobile, il s'empressa de lui crier de nouveau dessus :

-Bouge-toi !

On lui asséna un coup violent au visage.

-Ta gueule.

S'entendre crier dessus fit l'effet d'un choc électrique à Martha, mais le poids du dégoût et de la honte était encore trop lourd pour lui permettre de bouger et de réagir.

Le Maître ferma les yeux, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir le membre à moitié dur que l'on poussait dans sa gorge, ni la prise brutale sur ses cheveux qui lui arrachait le cuir chevelu, et encore moins la puanteur humaine qui emplissait ses narines.

Il espérait que Martha lui avait obéit et ne regardait pas. Il refusait d'être vu comme ça par l'un des animal de compagnie du Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps tenta de mordre mais une main bloquait ses mâchoires.

Poussée après poussée, toujours avec le même mouvement régulier, ce que cet enfoiré d'empereur avait osé mettre dans sa bouche grossissait et la brûlure dans sa gorge s'intensifiait.

Pour la énième fois dans la matinée, le Maître pensa que la température corporelle des humains était trop élevée.

La chair chaude de son agresseur se gonfla et se rétracta plusieurs fois à un rythme soutenu...Quelques instant plus tard le tyran déchu se retrouva à quatre pattes, vomissant de la bave, du sang et...Il ne voulait pas y penser.

De la même manière qu'il avait été jeté à terre, il fut redressé sans le moindre ménagement. Il se laissa faire, tel une poupée de chiffon dans les mains des gardes.

La voix de Caligula résonna à ses oreilles, à peine masquée par le son des tambours.

-Il faut que tu saches où est ta place, tu es peut-être intelligent, mais au final tu restes un esclave, tâche de ne pas l'oublier...

Mais le fou aux tambours ne prêtait aucune attention aux paroles de son sosie, trop occupé à essayer de calmer le battement en quatre coup qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine et dans son crâne.

-...J'espère que maintenant tu obéiras à ton maître.

Cette dernière phrase provoqua un déclic dans l'esprit du Maître, comme un ressort qui se déplia d'une coup, sans prévenir. Se dégageant de l'emprise des gardes, il profita de l'effet de surprise pour abattre violemment son front contre celui de l'empereur.

-Je suis le Maître, espèce de sale singe !

Le Maître s'était toujours glissé avec facilité dans l'esprit des autres, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'espèces inférieures. L'esprit de Caligula était si ravagé par la maladie qu'il pouvait coupé dedans comme à travers du beurre, il aurait été si facile de détruire le peu qui restait encore fonctionnel et de transformer le romain fou en cadavre.

Mais il n'y avait aucune machine pour supporter le bouleversement temporel que serait la mort prématurée de l'empereur.

Aucun des gardes ne bougea, peut-être espéraient-ils secrètement être débarrassé de cet empereur sanguinaire, ou peut-être avaient-ils senti que Caligula n'était pas la personne la plus dangereuse dans la pièce.

Le Maître lâcha l'homme qui lui ressemblait tant et ce dernier s'écroula, le corps agité de soubresaut. La scène se figea et les choses se remirent en mouvement uniquement au moment où le Maître se précipita vers Marta et lui tendit la main.

-Viens avec moi.

Le ton était calme, bienveillant, mais suffisamment ferme pour que la jeune femme obéisse sans broncher.

Ce n'est que bien plus loin, alors qu'ils avaient atteint les quartier pauvres de la ville, qu'elle ne trouva plus de raisons de suivre le Maître. Le sentiment qu'elle devait impérativement suivre le Seigneur du Temps ayant disparue brutalement elle comprit qu'elle avait été hypnotisée et s'arrêta net, refusant d'avancer d'avantage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? soupira l'extra-terrestre d'un air exaspéré.

_Ce qu'il y avait ? Comment osait-il demander ça ? _La question du Maître révolta tellement Martha que la colère fut suffisamment forte pour lui faire oublier l'envie de vomir qui lui compressait l'estomac depuis qu'elle avait été...

Ce qu'il y avait ? Un alien qui ne se gênait nullement pour se glisser dans son esprit et manipulait ses pensées, le même alien qui n'avait pas hésité à abuser d'elle pour sauver sa propre peau.

-Tu sous-entends que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre après tout ce qui m'est arrivé ? répondit-elle d'une voix vibrante de rage.

-J'ai subi aussi...

-Juste parce que le cinglé masochiste que tu es as attendu le dernier moment pour s'enfuir ! Tu savais qu'il était épileptique, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir sauté sur la première occasion ?

-Ne cries pas comme ça, tu vas attirer l'attention,et avec ce visage ce n'est pas une bonne chose..

Le Maître se passa rapidement la main devant la figure.

-Bien, dans ce cas, il suffit de te faire régénérer et tu auras un tout nouveau visage.

La mâchoire de l'ancien tyran tressauta dans un mouvement de peur incontrôlé. _Elle n'allait tout de même pas..Il ne méritait pas de..Il avait fait ça pour la protéger !_

-Martha, je...

Elle ne su jamais ce qu'il allait dire, parce que la fin de la phrase fut étouffé par le bruit -oh combien attendu – du Tardis.

-Docteur, ils sont là ! Hurla une voix puissante avec un accent américain.

Évidemment, cette erreur de la nature qu'était Harkness avait survécu. Mais le Docteur était aussi en vie, et ça – même si le Maître ne l'avouerait jamais – ça lui retirait un sacré poids.

Il était là, le Docteur était là, et le Tardis aussi. _Ne pas marcher trop vite. Ne pas montrer qu'il était content de le voir. Ne pas montrer qu'il était soulagé de pouvoir retourner dans le Tardis._

Le Docteur courut vers Martha pour l'enlacer, il la serra fort et la souleva de quelques centimètres.

-Ravi de te revoir saine et sauve.

Puis il remarqua les bleus, la saleté et la tenue d'esclave déchirée, mais surtout son odorat capta une odeur qu'il connaissait bien et qui n'aurait pas du se trouver sur la jeune femme.

-Martha, pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'odeur du Maître sur toi ?

Le Maître savait reconnaître les moments où il était temps de s'enfuir, et c'était clairement l'un de ces moments.

_Il lui fallait atteindre sa chambre, le Tardis avait été programmé pour qu'il y soit en sécurité._

Le regard du Docteur se glaça d'horreur au moment où il comprit. Le Maître tenta de sauter au dessus de la console pour disparaître dans les coursives du vaisseau...Il fut attrapé au vol et plaqué dos contre la console.

-Espèce de salaud !

Le premier coup de poing lui fractura l'arcade sourcilière dans un bruit d'os brisé. Le Maître devait admettre que pour un humain le capitaine Harkness frappait fort. Une volée de coup tomba sur le visage du Seigneur du Temps, tel des pierres tranchantes qui lui déchiraient la peau. Il sembla au Maître que le Docteur s'était mis à hurler, mais le seul son qu'il pouvait entendre distinctement c'était le bruit des tambours, ou peut-être était-ce le sang qui battait furieusement à ses tempes.

La peau de son visage était devenue brûlante et il savait que dans dans quelques heures elle serait devenue boursouflée et recouverte d'hématomes. Il profita de quelques secondes de battement entre deux coups pour se retourner et ne plus offrir sa figure comme punching-ball.

Mais ce fut uniquement pour se retrouver avec la tête projeté violemment contre la console.

Le Maître sentit un liquide chaud qui lui dégoulinait sur le menton et dans le cou, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'une excroissance en métal s'était plantée dans sa joue. Malgré lui il l'échappa un cri de stupeur.

-Jack lâche-le ! cria le Docteur à son tour.

-Mais, tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il a fait...Il a...protesta le leader de Torchwood en relâchant tout de même sa prise.

Le Maître se laissa glisser lamentablement au sol, le visage recouvert de sang.

Le Docteur sentait que c'était à lui de prendre les choses en mains, il ordonna à Jack de rester là, expédia le Maître dans sa chambre et demanda à Martha de le suivre. La jeune femme lui emboîta machinalement le pas et se retrouva dans un laboratoire.

-Tend ton bras.

Elle obéit sans vraiment y penser et le Docteur lui préleva une petite quantité de sang à l'aide d'une seringue, dans la foulée il glissa l'échantillon sanguin dans un petit boîtier qui avait la forme d'une gameboy. Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes puis le Docteur soupira de soulagement.

-Je sais que ça n'enlèvera pas le traumatisme, mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas enceinte du Maître.

Martha blêmît.

-Je croyais...Je croyais qu'entre un humain et un Seigneur du Temps...Que c'était pas possible...

-Il y a très peu de chance que ça arrive, statistiquement tu as plus de chance d'être frappée par la foudre et de gagner au loto, et tout cela dans la même journée, mais il y avait tout de même un petit risque. D'ailleurs prend ça, tu risques de te sentir un peu nauséeuse, mais ça purgera ton corps des maladies qu'il aurait pu te transmettre, pareille, peu de risques, mais par précaution...

Le Docteur lui déposa dans la paume de la main ce qui ressemblait a une boule à mâcher, et elle aurait pu penser que c'en était une si le goût n'était pas absolument infect. C'était rance, avec un arrière goût de pourriture.

-Beurk.

-C'est pas bon n'est-ce pas ?

Le Docteur s'arrêta de parler et se gratta le cou, visiblement mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise.

-Si tu veux, tu peux prendre une douche, y a une cabine au fond de la salle...Tu peux utiliser toute l'eau chaude qu'il te faut...Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux le demander au Tardis. Pareil si tu as un problème, dis-le, le message sera transmis.

Le Docteur s'était mis à marcher à reculons vers la porte, il resta planté sur le seuil pendant quelques secondes, hésitant, puis il disparu et Martha se retrouva seule.

Elle aurait voulu que son ami reste, qu'il continue à s'éparpiller sur tout et n'importe quoi, ça lui changeait les idées, ça lui permettait de ne plus penser à...

Ses pieds la traînèrent jusqu'à la cabine, l'eau était brûlante mais elle y fit à peine attention. Bon elle risquait de ressortir avec la peau rougie par la chaleur, voir avec une marque qui mettrait très longtemps à s'estomper, et alors ?

Maintenant qu'elle était à l'abri dans le Tardis, la pression était retombée. Martha voulu se laisser aller au chagrin, se soulager de la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Les choses allaient mieux après avoir pleuré non ?

Mais comment pleurer quand les larmes ne venaient pas ?

A plusieurs mètres de là, dans une autre pièce, le Docteur était occupé à recoudre la joue meurtrie du Maître. Son vieil ennemi restait silencieux mais il remarquait les mouvements incontrôlés de mâchoires et les clignements d'œil quand l'aiguille mordait la peau.

-J'ai de la pommade anti-douleur si tu veux.

-Ferme-la et contente-toi de me recoudre.

Si le Docteur continuait de la regarder avec ces yeux là...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Le Maître ne cachait nullement son irritation.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu tenais tant que ça à te venger d'elle ?

Dans la seconde qui suivit, les mains du Maître se refermèrent sur le cou du Docteur. L'aiguille tomba au sol. Un grondement sourd, animal, s'échappa de la gorge du fou.

-Je tiens toujours à avoir ma vengeance, mais ça...ça ce ne l'était pas ! Je l'ai sauvée Docteur !

Le Docteur desserra tant bien que mal les doigts accrochés à son cou. D'abord sauvé sa peau. Ensuite, seulement, donné un vrai sens de la morale au Maître.

-Tu ne l'as pas sauvée, Tu l'as juste brisée à la place de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire ? Risquer ma peau pour sauver la sienne ? Démarrer un combat dans lequel j'aurais probablement été tué pour lui permettre de s'enfuir ?

-Oui ! C'est ce que tu aurais du faire !

_-_Je ne suis pas toi ! Le chevalier blanc en armure qui se sacrifie pour les autres c'est toi, pas moi !

-Parfois je me dis, que tous les autres ont raison et que c'est moi qui suis dans l'erreur en pensant que tu peux encore être sauvé.

-Alors livre-moi à la Proclamation de l'Ombre.

La voix du Maître était devenue subitement horriblement calme.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu le sais, répondit le Docteur.

Concrètement, rien ne l'empêchait de le faire, mais faire une telle chose aurait signifié qu'il reconnaissait son échec, qu'il abandonnait tout espoir de sauver son ancien meilleur ami de sa propre folie.

Et le Maître se trompait, il n'était pas un chevalier blanc en armure. Non, il était un être égoïste, près à mettre l'univers en danger pour prouver aux autres qu'il avait raison, pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il avait raison.

* * *

Notes : Ça me semble évident, mais je tiens à rappeler que le Maître est fou et qu'il a un sens de la morale complètement biaisé.

Au départ je pensais écrire une ultime confrontation entre le Maître et Martha après qu'ils aient été secourus, mais j'ai pensé qu'il était plus judicieux de ne pas le faire et de laisser ça pour une chapitre futur qui se déroulera plus tard.


End file.
